


Story of the Keeper of the Scholarly star – Keita Wakui

by Giulietta



Series: Keepers of the Stars [4]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Consent, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Isolation, Memory Alteration, Memory Related, Past Relationship(s), Recruitment, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: - Keita remembers and he knows damn well what to do... Which by itself, a problem in the cosmos.[You know what? Screw chronological order. I'm gonna keep making stories and just gonna organize them when I finish the set.]





	1. Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lyrics of the Song 'Trashy Innocence.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keita Wakui gets a visit from two strangers.

* * *

**Saturday**

* * *

 

**There wouldn’t be any proof**

 

The white-haired teen thought, knowing that the following days will lead to disaster. The end of the world and whatnot. He remembered it quite vividly, how he joined Jps, how he fought with all the demons in Osaka and met that cheery big-boob lady of a dancer, how there were times when he died due to a fight with weak demons. Yes. The worst thing that had ever happened in his entire life… Exclude the private memories.

 

**No meaning to the lines I’ve drawn from habit**

 

His name - Keita Wakui. Currently, he was skipping school to prepare for the battle. Who needed to know English when the world was going to end either way? Just relaxing on the side of the bridge, resting on the green grass for five minutes, Keita was getting hyped up with the thought of battle.

 

**Bringing indistinctiveness, pretending to be the best**

 

*Kri-* before the phone finished, Keita immediately opened his phone and checked his mail. Once more, he received the invitation towards the death clip application. The same app that allowed him to summon out demons he could commune with in terms of goals. “About time.”

 

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

 

**Saturating the air with sights pathetic, unenlightened, dizzy**

Jps haven’t changed one bit, including the members much to the chagrin of the middle schooler. Civilians continue to act reckless and naïve, running and hiding in their apartments all day long hoping everything is a bad dream. Unable to accept the fact that they will eventually die from their stupidity, all of the cowards will die in the first few days, leaving the selfish, cunning and strong ones behind. ‘Most of the time.’ Keita thinks.

**‘An imperfect talent…’ is it enough to get by?**

‘How many times does he have to train to survive and reach the final day anyway?’ Keita fusses to himself. Fixing his hair, he gave out a glare at a passing Jps Member before storming off to the training area. After registering to Nicaea and buying his old demons back from the compendium, fusing them to stronger demons or in Keita’s case, something he doesn’t know but is strong in terms of physical attacks, he decided to place at least one healer in his demon folder. Increasing his chances of survival in the following days, Keita despises the idea of getting help from others. He can do this on his own.

 

 _“It seems the end is close, there’s nothing ahead though…”_ Keita glared at a brunet with that annoying yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Keita cracked his fists, getting ready to attack this hooligan who interrupted his training session. The brunet smirked, disappearing before the teen can place a punch at his youthful face. “ _Are you the one who will fill the blanks of this world?_ ”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Keita turned to ninety degrees to see the brunet materialize on top of his punching bag. The scarf moving to and fro from the nonexistent wind speed. “You a fucking demon or something?”

 

“ _If I were, I would have attacked you instead of talking._ ” The older teen said, holding his hand to the side with an eyebrow raised. Keita frowned; this teen was rather calm in this time and age. Keita wanted to see the strength this teen had, running at him with intense speed. The brown head may be older than him, but that doesn’t give him the ability to teleport without the use of a-! “ _Now, what’s so surprising about teleportation? Isn’t this week considered the ‘apocalypse’?_ ”

 

“Shut it!” Keita threw a swift jab at the brunet, only toppling his punching bag to the ground. Fueled with wrath, the silver-haired teen looked around his surroundings. “Where are you?!”

 

“ _Same old Keita I guess._ ” The brunet appeared behind him with a considerably far distance for a fist fighter to lunge at. Keita tsked in annoyance, the teen was good, but he will triumphed. The brunet frowned, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand. “ _An unseen threat will come and you will realize, covered with the blood of your enemies, the dark truth. See you soon._ ”

 

**Unable to fulfill expectations… I guess it serves me right, huh?**

 

“Coward. The fuck was he trying to say?” Keita growled, punching the wall in frustration. Turning from side to side, he noticed the teen’s presence was gone. Standing up, Keita received a message telling him that he should get ready to greet his leader who was already on his way to Osaka. ‘Great. My death clip's coming soon. I wonder who the idiot is sending out a repetitive video clip to some poor unfortunate soul.’

* * *

 

 _‘_ _**His ‘Self-contradiction’ to his world’s destruction allows that universe to continue on with its existence… Interesting.** ’ The raven mentioned, looking at his companions with both hands on his lap. ‘ **He may remind me of someone’s ‘Impatience’ and military strategy in battle… However, his attitude disables him to become a gear… I request that you all aid him in his journey.** ’_

_“I think you mean Self-hatred, especially when he keeps training endlessly to become stronger.” A red-head comments back, shaking her head because of the task given to them. “But since you’re leader, I guess you know what you’re doing.”_

_“Of course he does. He is the **oldest**.” The brown head beside the red head joked, earning a punch from the female teen. “Ouch! Hibiki, don’t control others to do your bidding!” _

 

_"H-hey!" Seeing the raven put his bunny hoodie on, the teen screamed. “Don’t ignore me!!”_

_‘ **Let the child find his closure. That world must be deleted.** ’ Hibiki closed his eyes, moving his head in tune to his music. ‘ **Begin preparation for the invasion. The end is inevitable.** ’_

 

* * *

 

“Keita~” An orange-haired lady called out, her sleeves flowing down her arms as she wave back and forth her right hand. Keita looked away, annoyed to see her growing familiar with him. No matter what universe he was in, he would always see her. Bad news was that she kept forgetting his motto of ‘don't-bug-him-when-it's-not-important’. Hinako Kujou, the so-called best dancer in Jps. Entertaining the other Jps Members with that irritating attitude of hers, so fake of her to do so. All for sure, Keita’s main task this time is to survive all the way to the finish line and end this annoying loop.

****

**‘Self-deception’ telling myself that this is what I wanted.**

 

* * *

**Tuesday**

* * *

**‘I’m just trash’ Withered logic, an ashen fake…**

Keita clenched his hand hard, feeling his nails digging to the palm of his skin. Everyone is an idiot for doing the same things over and over, but he can’t shout at them cause they don’t remember, making him look like the idiot. Should he pretend to be an idiot to get his points straight? Hell no. They can all die as if he cared. The only ones worth noticing are the old hag and chief (and maybe that chef and dancer… Not. Why did he even think of such a preposterous idea?)

> _‘ **Innocence obscured by a blockage. Could he be for…? Ah. Never mind.** ’ The raven halted his thoughts and laughed, not noticing a blue-haired adult watching him from afar. Nodding to herself, the female vanished - to follow the hint her leader gave away._

“ _You survived? Darn._ ” A red-head muttered, crossing her legs as she sits on one of the rooftop of the shops. She looked down to see a young boxer defeat all the stray demons as if they were all his punching bag, only to see the teen face her, wrath and irritation on his face. “ _That’s right. Get angry and beat the crap out of everything as if I cared._ ”

 

“Who are you this time?” Keita pulled out his phone when he heard that feminine sarcastic voice, he wondered whether his memory of the past made him famous to lots of weird people. Wait. This was the Apocalypse. How could he have forgotten? “You want a beating too?”

 

“ _Hell no!_ ” The girl pointed at him accusingly, Keita couldn’t help but smirk. The girl got spunk, hope she can live up to her actions. “ _As a matter of fact. You’re supposed to be dead on the stairs, but noo~! You had to fuse demons that could kill them instantly. What are you? Some type of demon killer in disguise of an idiot?_ ”

 

**Flaring up, getting slightly lost, killing myself.**

 

“Cause they are weak.” Keita answered. Honestly speaking, he was killing demons for his own personal entertainment, not for the organization’s sake. 'Besides, the point he wanted to say was that the demons appearing today are weak and that he had to wait for the fifth day to finally start his training regime properly, but his instincts were itching him to beat something to pulp.'

 

"Who are you?" The girl huffs at him, privacy kept in high levels similar to the annoying teen he met the other day. Walking towards her, Keita tries to register her appearance and match it to any person he knows. The red head just rolls her eyes, flipping her scarf in a sarcastic fashion. After a while, Keita's line of thought leads him to… Absolutely Nothing. Getting angry, Keita pulls out his phone. If she was similar to the brunet, she better knows how to fight. “Just tell me why you are here already?!”

 

“ _Calm down brat._ ” The girl stood up, avoiding the attack of Berserker by teleporting to an area opposite to her original location. Keita grits his teeth, thinking of the possibilities that these girl is indeed related to the scarf boy. Besides, who is she calling a brat? And it didn’t help when he realized that the girl’s more cryptic than the last one. “ _Fighting with no purpose. Is there anything to be grateful for in this world? You fight and fight, but there’ll be nothing left at the end of the journey Idiot! So what are you trying to accomplish?!_ ”

 

**Can’t just be sitting on the fence, I’ve got to be consistent and do something**

 

“I fight because this is my will. You say these are repeating days of destruction? I like it. Especially when I can’t die.” Keita ordered another demon, Susano-O to attack the female teen, but saw a blast of cool wind go at it. “You’re an ice magic user? Pathetic.”

 

“ _I have no time for this!_ ” The girl screeched, freezing them entirely for no movement to occur. Afterwards, she went away through another stunt of teleportation. Keita laughed, sending his demons back, the boy continued to be in a good mood for the whole day.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keita realizes everything is fucked up.

* * *

**Wednesday**

* * *

 

**The ideals I stored up, the paintings I created…**

 

“What are you looking at?” Keita threatened, staring at a ten-year old child with short brown hair. Her golden eyes staring right at him, fear somewhat evident as she moved one step back. The boxer didn’t know why there was so many strange people entering his life, but it was strange to an extent since he doesn’t remember this happening before. “Kid?”

 

**Imprisoned on a canvas that has no name.**

 

“ _Stronger than usual versions of himself…_ ” The brunette whispered, staring at the teen with fright. Her voice made the male cough loudly, her name at the tip of his tongue. But he couldn’t say it, his mind wasn’t registering it. Struggling to claw some of his memories out from the grave, Keita turned his attention to the girl, watching as the child summoned out a notepad. Scribbling down something, the child used her fingernails to write on the pad. “ _Remembers his memories of the past... A Delta level Anomaly. Must keep watch…_ ”

 

**I lost my hold on reality**

 

“As if I’d let a brat watch over me!” Keita went and was able to push his feet and grab hold of the brunette’s head as she tried to fly away. Something was wrong, Keita got that idea in his head as he stared at the innocent child. Those glowing eyes were kind of menacing if only placed in the right creature. Holding her head like how he saw adults do it when a kid misbehaves, Keita looked down at the child, “Go home brat.”

 

“ _Hmm... You understand me, but your will is different from mine? To fight and destroy everything in your path… When will that be over?_ ” The girl tilted her head, Keita sighed. This child was a tough case, especially when one does not simply talk to strangers regarding to one’s past. Keita is one of them. “ _After the invasion… What do you plan on doing now? Earth is your home, correct?_ ”

 

**Full of corruption... I guess I should just love it, huh?**

 

“Continue fighting…” Keita let go, tired of the innocent aura near the child. He hated it when he was talking to these type of people, they were too pure unlike him. Heading back to his worn down punching bag, he does a shooing motion towards her. “Just go kid.”

 

“ _I see… And did you know? No one can grasp your memories. Farewell~_ ” The girl chirped and the sound of bells echoed throughout the room. Keita turned and saw no one there. The teen resumed training until the next battle. Eyebrows furrowed and deep in thought. “Nothing can be done huh?”

 

* * *

**Thursday**

* * *

 

 

_‘Given up yet?’ My mind asked, even if I whispered to myself, ‘ **I did. Long time ago.** ’_

 

Keita was useless for today’s operation. Nothing to do until the battle of Alioth came, when all the deities are ready. The event was kind of thrilling, seeing Karna get blasted to smithereens within the atmosphere which also destroyed the outer shell of the septentrione. As much as the sight was entertaining to him, he saw this ten to fifteen times last time he remembered. The act was getting boring, his life was turning boring.

 

_“We’re just trash” A crowd of people rallied in front of Osaka branch. Keita pulled out his phone and followed the others, they had to halt this meaningless rally even if it means their death. But deep down, the teen could hear a whisper from his inner consciousness ‘ **You are beginning to doubt authority, no longer following commands instantly, Keita.** ’_

 

Placing his fist on a nearby wall, Keita began thinking things over. What will he do after the invasion is over? Join Jps and beat the crap out of the members as well as do occasional missions regarding to Demon activity or enter a Boxing championship and fulfill his dreams as a boxer? Both are tempting, but it’ll obviously involve resting a long period of time. Jps having paperwork and contracts with boxing matches… Hey. As long as the day isn’t repetitive, he’ll enjoy it. Opening his phone, Keita checked his demon compendium, ‘Damn. Still haven’t fused all of them yet.’

 

* * *

 _“If he decided that he wants to change even if he can’t see what’s ahead, surely…”_ Two females were resting on top of Osaka branch, a young brown haired teen and a blue-haired adult. They were watching the destruction down below, seeing the people scatter away due to a tear gas. Currently, the blue-haired adult was talking to the younger, organizing her thoughts before executing her plan. _“He will understand that this is the only option for him, yes?”_

She didn’t hear any comment from the brunette because the child was asleep - her golden eyes slightly opened and her hands clinging to the building. Standing up, the adult stared down at her young companion. “ _I will visit and tell him his choices. Stay hidden Io, don’t let the heretic find you alright?_ ”

* * *

 

“ _Do not fret over such trivial things. Another human will triumph in the battle of wills._ ” Keita closed his phone and gazed up, seeing a female adult wearing a black attire. It looked like she was part of Jps, but Keita knew there was no one who looked that way in the entire days he spent fighting alongside with the organization. She had the same golden eyes as a demon and her hairstyle looked really basic yet rare at the same time. Weird. The first thing Keita thought was the old hag, Fumi Kano. “ _His will involves the destruction of the demon summoning application and the creation of world of equality. The event is inevitable. What do you plan on doing, Wakui?_ ”

 

**Even if someone labeled as an adult can only sing meaningless words.**

 

‘Okay that was deja vu.’ Keita said in his mind. The way she talked to him in such a formal manner and those serious eyes meant that this subject was no joke. The person who she must be referring to that foreign detective that always stalk chief around… Ronaldo was it? “I’ll kill him then.”

 

**It seems the wind changed direction with a button the girl pressed.**

 

“ _Impossible. The man had collected enough energy throughout the other dimensions, making him strong enough to overpower your leader. I'm telling you this since the world you have become fluent with will also receive its final judgment from the Administrator._ ” The female turned around, about to leave until she hear a shout.

 

**Is probably, the signal to ‘start running?’**

 

“How do I stop this from happening?!” Keita shouted. If what she’s saying is true, he was not going to risk it. Obeying a man who is a clear hypocritical idealist who wants the world as a boring place, Keita knew from checking the phone stats that Ronaldo was unnaturally strong. This nonexistent female must have some kind of power to stop this, like that weird skinny guy with chief.

 

* * *

_‘ **His soul is changing… Self-contradicting himself to search for someone to be in tune with. What are you planning?** ’ Hibiki asked, his tone dipped with curiosity. Even though he was alone, he talked as if he was with someone. That someone was always there with him, just observing and waiting for the right moment to act._

_“_ ** I see Humans continue to plague your mind, Human.” **

_‘ **But they are so much fun to watch, you know?** ’ Hibiki smiled, swinging his legs back and forth as he continue to rest on his favorite white platform, below him was the entity speaking to him. ‘ **Aren’t you interested in them as well, Polaris?** ’_

**“ Negative.” **

* * *

 

“ _Are you doing this for yourself or for others?_ ” The blue-haired adult asked, still looking out of the door. Keita wondered if she was keeping watch if anyone would go in. Why should anyone come in here? Alioth’s fall as well as the continuous food raids were keeping them all busy. “ _This man is clearly stronger in terms of your team’s current strength. Do you really wish to go against your own set of rules?_ ”

 

**Filled with weakness: I can’t rid myself for these feelings.**

 

“Screw the rules! The world doesn’t deserve a ‘Will’ that boring and stupid.” Keita swings his arm forward, giving a shadow punch to his invisible opponent. The lady turned to face him with a grateful smile. “It doesn’t matter what happens to me right now? I’m just trash anyway.”

 

**Was it easier to believe that?**

 

“ _You’ve really changed, Keita._ ” The adult smiled, Keita isn’t sure if that comment was a compliment or an insult. Keita knew initially that he would never label himself trash, he is stronger than most... right? Obviously he is! So why would he trust this stranger? She was giving a solution. That was all there is to it. Keita also understood the fact that he was changing - learning how to utilize his demons, and kicking Jps Members more effectively using only words as death threats. Heck, the old hag even wondered if he drank a concoction to understand what she was trying to say. Everything was turning hazy as Keita continues to stare at the lady. “ _I am Gamma point two, the Keeper of the Wealth Saving Star: Phecda. However, you may call me Makoto if you cannot remember Greek symbols._ ”

 

“ _If that’s the path you’ve chosen. Don’t worry, it’s not called ‘running away.’ Defeat tomorrow’s septentrione and I will grant your team’s will personally. Rest well, when you sense that the end is nigh, go to Hisaya Odori._ ” The lady bowed and vanished, leaving Keita in a state of shock. That wasn’t possible… All these times of hardship and loops could actually be halted by that lady...? Where is that old hag?! Keita stormed off, a sense of urgency on his face as he searched for the nerd. She calls herself Makoto Sako. Since she's wearing a Jps Outfit, she must have worked for Jps before so there must be some information within the base right?

 

**Ah, I can’t stop the ringing in my ears.**

 

* * *

**Friday**

* * *

 

The old hag doesn’t know. The entire database has no record of the female adult’s existence. That can’t be right. Is Makoto only wearing that outfit for espionage then? That's surely not the case or he would have already beaten the pulp out of her in an earlier phase of the ordeals. The members are looking at him weirdly, but he doesn’t care anymore. The world was ending not to his favor and the only way to save it was to follow that female officer. Collecting the shards of Lugh, Keita was in deep thought as the team worked their way to destroy Mizar - The perfect punching bag of a star. Unfortunately, it has what one calls tentacles, making its appeal on Keita decrease partially. Walking forward, Keita wasn’t going down without a fight. He expects the others to do so as well. This battle could take a while (emphasis on replication properties of the creature.) “You better keep your promise.”

* * *

_‘ **We’ll have a new member in the system, Polaris~** ’ Hibiki laughed, putting his bunny hoodie down. Standing up, the raven stretched his arms to the sides. ‘ **How long has it been since we had one anyway?** ’_

**“ Don’t place your trust on words alone.”**

_‘ **You are avoiding the topic, but fine**.’ Hibiki shrugged. Cutting a part of the dimension and forcing it open with his hands, Hibiki sees one of Polaris’s swords get nearly swallowed by a white dragon as well as get beaten up at the same time. ‘ **Can I go there and watch? It seems fun~!** ’_

**“ Request denied.”**

_‘ **Aww.. You’re no fun.** ’ Hibiki watched the rip close up instantly, looking back to see a huge white star stare right at him, the raven smiled cheekily. ‘Worried of my well-being?’ Seeing the entity glow with a cold aura around it, the raven turned and ran away laughing. The sound of laughter resonated within the area, followed by several explosions and blinding bursts of light._

* * *

 

“ _You are not the person I am waiting for… Give up. It’s useless to resist anymore._ ” Makoto frowned, trying to comprehend why a mob would suddenly go into Nagoya when there are clearly more pressing matters in other places. Standing with a dozen of angels from different ranks surrounding her, the lady waited for the silver-haired teen. She was starting to attract unwanted attention, especially to the Jps Higher-ups coming ever closer to the area.

 

“ _I suppose I will send an e-mail using this phone on the floor. I hope the owner doesn’t mind._ ” She picks up a yellow phone and begins creating a message, feeling somewhat nostalgic of the commands and controls the phone held. “ _What is this feeling? I think I have used this type of phone before. Maybe-_ ”

“There she is! She’s part of Jps! Crush her!” A man shouted, making Makoto puzzled as more of them enter the area. With the phone still on her hand, the woman continues to text as she ordered her demons to knock the people unconsciousness. Killing was wrong, she knew, but people summoning demons was not. Dropping the phone to the ground, Makoto decided to look around the room and examine its contents. Everything was so familiar. Maybe this memories are from her master, she is connected to Phecda after all. Maybe heading to where your master spawned in the past as well as it being one of the bases Humans reside in was a bad idea after all. Hmmm…

* * *

 

**Was it easier to believe that?**

“What now?” Keita flipped his phone open, seeing that he has a new mail. Resting above the building where the creature held its final stand, the team was talking with one another - increasing each other's Fate Stage in the long run. Checking his phone's mail, silver eyes widened in shock. First off, the lady was able to steal a phone from a Jps Member. Second, she was using emoticons. And lastly, she was waiting for him in a very early time.

 

 

> [E-mails]  
>  FROM: Hiroshi Tokura  
>  SUBJECT: Where are you?
> 
> May I need to remind you of the area? I am within the Nagoya Branch of Jps in hope of seeing you early for a short discussion regarding the sacrifices you must commit.
> 
> Unfortunately, I was unaware that the building is being attacked by the opposing side…
> 
> Since I have defended myself, I am immediately labelled as part of your group…
> 
> I do not wish to interfere with the ordeal. >->
> 
> Hurry and enter the building. If you do not, consequences will be met.

“Tsk!” Keita ran off, even when the others were going to take a short break. Without the teen knowing, Hinako stood up and decides to follow him even if she doesn’t know where he is going.

 

‘Keita. I will find out what’s wrong with you!’ Hinako thought, determined to solve the enigma in front of her. Ever since yesterday, Keita was acting weirder than usual. Scanning the computer and random data, Hinako offered help to him and asked what he was searching for. He downright ignored her and Hinako had to hold off a gasp as he correctly inputted the password to access the database of Jps. The name ‘Makoto Sako’ was what he typed, sounds familiar but Hinako knew she never met anyone with that name at all. Maybe, she was a close friend to him. Was he similar to Ronaldo in entering Jps? Nah. That isn’t the case. Keita isn't the type to cling on to others.

 

'And besides that, since when did Keita learn the password? He isn’t a high officer in Jps so that would mean he’s smart...? Maybe it was genes or he was actually hiding it all this times?' Hinako is glad she's athletic or she'd lose him... But the main problem was the fact Keita wasn’t acting himself. Sure. He's stronger and aware??? However, the guy's resting a lot more in his quarters, covering his eyes with his arm as if he were trying to solve something. Hinako knew that Keita might not need her in battles, but he does need someone to support him mentally.

Unfortunately, he is very contradictory to his needs, pushing everyone away when-

 

‘Eh? Why would he enter Nagoya?’


	3. Recruited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakui accepts the job.

**Hisaya Odori – Nagoya Branch [21:30]**

“ _…_ ” Makoto looked down her attire, pondering the similarities it had with the fellow Jps Members on the floor. She had the yellow hue on her skirt similar to their inside shirt, and their black outer shirt was similar to hers as well. Does that mean her past life was that she was a fellow worker of Jps? No. She doesn’t want to think of it, there are several universes remaining with Humans dominating the area. She doesn’t want to return to any one of them due to a hidden feeling called regret. ‘ _There were other possibilities yet… This path I have chosen is the most effective. I am not wrong._ ’

“ _Pallas Athena._ ” She ordered, holding her phone in front of her since she needed to make sure that the man hiding in the shadows would not associate her to the heretic. Fighting the man who helped defeat her master, Makoto knew it was worthless fighting his league of demons. Seeing an Aztec god appear from the shadows, Makoto held her stance and ordered the creeper. “ _Come out whoever you are and explain your appearance in this very room._ ”

“Yamato’s forces must be weakened as much as possible. But I can tell… You are not part of Jps. Who are you?” Ronaldo emerges out from his hiding spot, Makoto merely blinked at his presence. His energy is surging around him, circulating to create what is called an ‘aura’. The man had become stronger than she had imagined, engaging into a fight with him will be costly and painful. She might not return to her normal state if she gave it her all. Makoto drew a deep breath and held her chest, feeling a soft surge moving in her body, ready to be released to any victim if she wills herself to, she wonders what to do.

“ _You are mistaken. I am part of Jps. Ronaldo! As long as I live, I won’t let you do what you want!_ ” Makoto announced, feeling a slight shock hit her spine. She made a mistake, she must have spoken a phrase of the past. Flinching slightly, she held the phone higher in the air, noticing that the demons in the phone consists of Legions and Suparnas. How normal of her to choose demons not to her par.  ‘ _Keita. Wherever you are, hurry._ ’

* * *

 

‘Too slow.’ Keita cussed to himself of various insults, he will not let that woman die. Makoto, who is so far the only woman who may understand the situation happening repetitively, may be killed in that ambush. Yes. How could he have forgotten? Ronaldo was going to take over the Nagoya Branch. He should have warned her. Right now, he declares unconsciously that he will not lose her to the likes of that hypocrite. She better survive that raid or else! He’ll find a demon to resurrect and beat her himself.

‘ _What if she disappears like a demon?_ ’ Keita ran faster, a thought entering his head made him think that recarm was not possible for usage in this critical moment. She was going to live. She is going to live. Fuck this! She will live! Keita is tired of following the rules. Let it be demon or a fucking mutant, he is going to go there in time. “Behemoth!”

* * *

 

“ _Nngh…!_ ” Makoto held her arm, giving out glares on the man’s direction. Due to the multiple resets, he was able to get enough resolve to summon out a deity like Masakado. He was walking forward with people certainly not allied with Jps, even if some of them are dressed with neon yellow outfit. Traitors are common when the battle arena turned loopsided. Did he find out who she was? Of course not. He isn’t as skilled as Fumi Kano in identifying the frequency of various demons in relation to the phone. What he could have noticed was how agile and flexible she was which no other Jps Member could have pulled off except for Hinako Kujou. “ _Ronaldo…_ ”

 

“You’ve lost. Surrender now, and I promise no harm will come to you.” Those words echoed in her mind. A flashback came to her and blinded her before she could give a snarky remark. ‘ _This had happened before_ ’ A voice in her head whispered ‘ ** _Erase the data!_** ’

 

“D-Don’t take me for a f-fool… I’ll ne-never surrender!” Makoto coughed out, ducking her head down, eyes staring at the floor as her iris alters from a shade of gleaming gold back to dark blue and vice versa. After a long duration of time, Makoto thought she could handle the control, but she was wrong. Phecda was talking to her and it was pain wrenching to try and disobey his commands. Feeling a large amount of voltage jolt her whole body, Makoto struggled to keep it in check. ‘ _I am not a weapon! I am not a machine! Stop right this instant! You will not control me! I am in control! I am not a tool!_ ’

 

_**You accepted this function to protect your beloved ones so why aren’t you using your abilities?** _

 

“Are you going to continue serving Yamato's ambitions, no matter what?” Ronaldo asked, wondering why the lady was shaking on the ground. Was she too shaken with her defeat? No. That can't be right. Ronaldo frowned. Makoto continues to look down, her fingertips zap out short blue electric pulses when the name Yamato was uttered.

 

 _‘_ Didn’t I make myself clear...? _’_ Nobody noticed her pupils disappear from her eyes as she was slowly lose control. Ronaldo just took a deep breath, pointing a gun at her with a grave aura. With his finger on the trigger, Ronaldo asked again. “You’re willing to die for Hotsuin?”

 

_**Do you want the past to repeat again, Human or should I say…** _

“I will never bEtRaY ThEm.” Makoto looked up, golden eyes glowing dangerously. The eyes didn’t surprise Ronaldo, it was her expression. Her loop-sided smile was so terribly empty, it was a look similar to those in the movies.

 

_**M̷y̸ ̵K̴e̴e̴p̸e̵r̴?̸** _

 

‘ ** _Run~_** ’ was the first thing he thought, but for some unknown reason, he pulled the trigger. Ronaldo had no idea what happened after that, but he did remember a blinding light surround his whole view. The color was blue, and slowly turned dark.

* * *

 

 

> ‘ ** _Too bad you died so… Want to try again?_** ’
> 
>  
> 
> Ronaldo found himself in darkness. The only source of light was two huge signs: YES and a NO. Below the lights were a white door. In the YES door, the door had an infinite insignia while the NO door had an Omega symbol. Ronaldo shook his head, laughing slightly on his situation. It was obvious which door he would choose… Walking towards a door, Ronaldo faded into unconsciousness.
> 
>  
> 
> _‘ Welcome back’ Hibiki tilts his head, frowning at the man’s determination. ‘To the loop **, Ronaldo.** ’_

 

* * *

 

**Increased the saturation of the world as if engulfing everything**

 

“Makoto!” Keita screamed, bursting the door open with sheer strength. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. The lights were off and the smell of burnt meat was in the air. Moving forward, Keita didn’t notice other JPs Members entering the room. It seemed that someone must have asked for reinforcements. However, when the lights opened, there stood a lady in the other end of the room. Her back was turned and several streaks of lighting flowed around her. He came too late, but this wasn’t the outcome he was expecting. Everyone was dead. Both sides wiped out by one woman.

“Freeze!” Several Jps Members exclaimed, holding their phones at her. Keita didn’t move. This didn’t feel like the Makoto he remembered in his memories, her calm aura had turned a whole hundred eighty degrees. They were facing an erratic cold-blooded murderer and was definitely out of this world. They have to get out now!

 

“ _Ψ, %%Ω...?_ ” Turning around, her golden eyes gazed at the JPs Members as she held her hand out. Lights flickering rapidly, everything within the room (except for the ground and tables) began to deform into sharp spikes. Keita immediately knew what was going on. What Makoto meant by sacrifice, it was his whole being as a Human? He had to stop this. He saw several JPs Members ran out, it seemed that the phones weren’t working. The area was experiencing a high noise accumulation, Makoto was blocking the transmissions. Fuck. If she was working with the invaders, they would have been screwed in the beginning days of the ordeal.

 

“Get out of here and get reinforcements! It’s too dangerous!” Hinako ordered, surprising Keita for a split second. As expected from an enemy, Makoto summoned a legion of angels from nowhere. Keita is seriously going to beat her to her senses. “She isn’t Human! We’ll fend her off. Go and ask for Fumi’s assistance towards the phones right now! Quickly!”

“ _I do not wish to interfere with the ordeal_ , huh? Well, you did and who knows what kind of attention you will attract here?! Idiot!” Keita cursed at the woman, only to see Hinako look at him with a confused expression. “What are you staring at woman?”

“Keita. What language did you say earlier? I haven’t heard that before…” Hinako tried explaining as both of them ducked a number of spears thrown at them. Keita frowned, he didn’t get what Hinako meant. What about his speech? Any person could understand them-

_“Hmm... You understand me, but your will is different from mine?” The brunette tilted her head, huge golden eyes bore through his soul, trying to tell him something of importance._

“No.” Keita muttered, shaking his head in denial. All this time… Those children were giving him hints that he wasn’t human anymore? Sure. He remembers the things that happened as well as feel stronger in each loop. Fuck. Did that mean they had experienced the same scenario as him, helpless to the inevitable fate of the world? He wasn’t weak… Was he? “Screw this!”

“Keita! Stop being an idiot and get back here!” Hinako ordered as the teen rushed towards the league of angels. Standing up, the orange-head was surprised to see Keita beating the angels up, dodging their magic with unknown precision. “Kei...ta?”

 

“Fuck that Administrator! I’m doing this out of my own accord, you hear me!?” Keita announced, summoning out his two faithful demons: Susano-O and Berserker, respectively. Makoto continued to look unamused, standing there like a puppet with strings attached. “So what if the world keeps repeating?! I will continue fighting since this is all I got, you motherfucker!”

 

“Argh!” Getting hit by a dozen blasts of wind magic (Force dance, Mazandyne, Zandyne and Zan), Keita bounced back off the ground and ordered both his demons to do Deathbound to any winged- creature they see. Avoiding the piercing metal as he goes towards Makoto, Keita begins his array of insults he never expected himself to say to the woman. “And as for you, stop acting like an oversensitive idiot and snap out of it! Is this really what you wanted?! Tell me! What the hell have you given up to have this type of life?!”

 

“!” Makoto’s pupils returned for a short while before returning back to her silent stance. Keita smirked, his words were actually working. And who says I was dumb? Throwing his phone away since it was technically useless, Keita went forward and pushed Makoto towards the wall. Several arrays of sharp metal surrounding him as he does so. Not that he cares or anything.

 

“Is this really what you want?! You did this for a reason, am I right?!” Keita interrogated, surprised to hear several gears turning in a grim and ancient manner. The sound was loud, apparently coming from the person he was holding. About the woman he held by the collar, she disappeared completely and he was left holding thin air. “Ah Crap.”

 

“ _Mind your language, but I have regained consciousness thanks to your actions. I apologize for the ruckus I have made and I thank you again for bringing me back in control of my body._ ” Keita looked at the source of the sound and noticed Makoto was behind Hinako. He was glad she was back to calm and collected Makoto, but why appear behind Hinako? Oh, Right. She only wanted to see him. He ‘forgot’. Well. At least there isn't any sharp solid objects ready to pierce his skin like paper anymore. “ _I must compensate for lost time._ ”

 

“Wait-!” Hinako was about to turn to where Keita was staring at, but was swiftly electrocuted with the woman’s touch on the shoulder. Keita stared at her with his jaw slightly opened, Makoto shocked Hinako as if her act was freaking normal. Hinako would have a bad start of muscle sores if she were to wake up later. Getting electrocuted was no joke even for him. (Learned a bit of the human muscular system and anatomy. Learned it in his earlier years. To let's say get the greater advantage to his opponents in the ring. It's a Boxer thing. Don't bother asking the scientific details to him unless you want a punch in the face.)  “ _It seems that you know what you must sacrifice and the burden that comes with the role. Keita Wakui. You must abandon the past and accept your role as the Keeper of the Scholarly Star, Megrez._ ”

 

“Those things? Meh. Better than Fishface.” Keita shrugged, seeing Makoto trace the air with a blue spark following her fingertips. The lady could create portals to another dimension. Kind of expected… “Am I also going to learn those skills too?”

 

“ _You may…”_ Makoto stopped, wondering if she should tell him that each Keeper will learn different skills. She’ll let leader handle that. Making a long rectangle outline, Makoto pushes the inside to break the image and form a black empty space within the rectangle. _“Let’s go. The others are waiting._ ”

 

“Will they forget me?” Keita eyed unconscious Hinako on the ground, his eyebrows furrowed as if confused. Makoto smiled with melancholy, Keita crossed his arms. “Not like I care. I’m just wondering if they’ll find me when I’m in another dimension.”

 

“ _You’re whole existence will be wiped off from this dimension. And like the rest of us, your memories will follow._ ” Makoto placed her hand in the black void slowly until her entire arm is gone from normal view. Moving her arm around, Makoto gave a sigh of relief. “ _I didn’t make a void this time. It’s safe._ ”

 

“Okay…?” Keita watched Makoto enter the dark door. Scanning the door, Keita tries to find out how she made it in the first place. It’s just a rip in the air. That’s all there is to it. If he goes in, he’ll be able to become stronger and save his world. Possibly encounter stronger opponents in the other dimensions too. Nice but… Glancing back at the unconscious pile of bodies, Keita knew he would never be able to return to his universe or be remembered by anyone 'ever'.

 

“Help is on the way!” A scream can be heard. There wasn’t much time, Keita decided what was best suited for him. He’s sure Megrez won’t mind him killing anyone, no rules or restrictions in the system right? Hey... The proposition is sounding better and better for him. Looking around, Keita also noticed that the Australian detective had gone missing. Yup. He really has to go, does he? Not that he minds. “See ya.”

 

“K-Keita…” Hinako muttered, still in a semi-conscious state until the doors were opened once more. The portal was no longer there, the noise was also gone and the essence of the demons summoned had vanished. The only things left there was a pile of smoking bodies and a lone survivor - Hinako. Hearing familiar voices, Hinako closed her eyes, drifting to darkness.

* * *

 

 

**Race….**

**Confirmed.**

**-Human**

**Data name…**

**-Keita Wakui**

**Existence Deletion…**

**-…**

**-..**

**_ Completed._**

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **"Another one?"**_ The raven sighed.


End file.
